Hiccup's Viking Helmet (Franchise)
Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III wears a helmet in the books and film series. In the Books Hiccup usually wears a helmet in the books. Toothless sometimes sits on top of it or hides under it. In How to Ride a Dragon's Storm, Hiccup is given the Slavemark. He uses his helmet to hide it. He loses his helmet in How to Steal a Dragon's Sword when Snotlout knocks it off Hiccup's head, revealing his mark. He leaves it behind during the dragon attack at the school. Sometime before How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel, he steals a new helmet to keep undercover. However he's not fond of the helmet as it is too big and uncomfortable. He loses this helmet as well when Snotlout was pretending to be Hiccup so he could escape. Alvin and Excellinor obtain the helmet, and so it to the Dragonmarkers as proof Hiccup is dead. In the film Hiccup is given a helmet made from his late mother's breastplate. He finds it a little awkward, but still wears it durning dragon training. By the time he faces the Monstrous Nightmare, he throws the helmet on the ground to show the dragon he's not like the other Vikings. In Gift of the Night Fury Hiccup continues to wear his helmet when he flies with Toothless. When Hiccup and Toothless collide with the dragon migration, one of them knocks off his helmet. Even though Toothless tries to catch it, Hiccup convinces him they'll get it later. After Hiccup gives Toothless his new tail, the Night Fury spends three days trying to find Hiccup's helmet, which he does. Afterwards, Hiccup no longer wears the helmet when flying so he won't lose it again. In the series Hiccup's helmet makes a few appearances. In The Terrible Twos Torch plays with it while Hiccup is trying to draw him. Hiccup's more accurate portrait has him wearing his helmet in Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man . In We Are Family Part I, Hiccup's helmet was seen at the foot of his bed when he's looking over Bork's notes. Smothering Smokebreaths tried to take the helmet in Smoke Gets in Your Eyes, but Hiccup was able to get it back, along with his leg. HTTYD 2 Hiccup has a new helmet in the sequel. The top is black with three rows of small spines on the top. There is also the same dragon symbol on his chest that is on both sides. The bottom have is made out of brown leather that covers his mouth. The lower half can come up like a visor. Hiccup usually wears it while flying. After encountering a mysterious dragon rider, Hiccup is abducted while Toothless falls into the ocean. When a group of Seashockers drag the Night Fury under, Hiccup's helmet is left floating in the water. Stoick and Gobber later finds it while searching for Hiccup. Worried his son might be in danger, Stoick has his dragon Skullcrusher find Hiccup by following his scent from the helmet. Stoick gives it back to Hiccup once he finds him. Trivia *The horns on Hiccup's first helmet are smaller when he wears it. *Hiccup's new helmet, as well as his new outfit in the sequel, may be loosely based off Toothless. Gallery How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-4-324x300.jpg|Hiccup's first helmet How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-7326.jpg 1069835 549074021817455 2081379051 n.jpg|Hiccup's second helmet, bit different to the last, huh? tumblr_n5ky4aTiWG1sshkvho2_1280.png|visor up tumblr_n6a58fuqIa1sgp3lfo1_500.png Tumblr n9q65ujdbM1t4wx8uo6 1280.jpg Category:Hiccup's Gear